Tsundere
by Mao Rozen Asakura
Summary: un fic cross con toodos los personajes q pudieran imaginarse XP; pero los protas son mis OC's... un AU 0w0 de ocio puro
1. Chapter 1

Ok si eh de ser honesta pocas veces en mi vida esta es una de esas veces; es el primer fic q hago así… así q sin miedo a reclamos, jitomatazos y macetas voladoras.

En este fic los protas son OC's salidos de mi fumada imaginacion

Aquí los dejo el primer capi.

**Op. again (op 1 Full Metal Alchemist 2 Shintetsued)**

Ok seamos honestos para tener 17 años, haberme cambiado de ciudad y de escuela es un poco difícil al principio; pero con los "amigos" q tengo… lo difícil será salir vivo de la preparatoria. Me llamo Kei Nakagawa… vivo con mis padres y mi gato-cómplice-creo_q_en_su_vida_pasada_fue_perro… leche.

Bueno no los aburriré más, y los paso al día en q toda esta estupidez comenzó

_Día "no se cual" del mes "ni me acuerdo"_

A un mes de haber entrado a mi nueva escuela, aun me seguía quedando en clases para almorzar y créanme cuando les digo q para los muchachos con los q platico no es "cool" hacer eso.

Soul (Soul eater): lo bueno de que te quedes en el salón es q no tenemos q estarte buscando –mientras me dejaba un envase de jugo y el empezaba a desvanecer su obento-

Ray (Beyblade): necesitas perderle el miedo a la escuela –tratando de sacar su almuerzo de la mochila-

Kei: por ultima vez… no me da miedo la escuela; es solo q no me interesa –ahí veces en q me siento regañado por mis padres cuando estoy con ellos-

Tamaki (Ouran host club): ¿q tal si conoces caras nuevas? –Mientras me apuntaba con uno de sus palillos-

Ahí ocasiones en las q me siento el pato mega feo en comparación de todos ellos. En ese momento entro… podría decirles q es ella, pero sospecho q es algún engendro de algún alienígena q se estrello en la zona... Traía el cabello trenzado de forma tan torpe q ni con los pies hubiese quedado tan mal; el flequillo le tapaba casi toda la cara casi tratando de recrear a la niña del aro; el uniforme tan arrugado y maltratado q daba la impresión de q la falda había pasado la noche en algún bote de basura. Saco la mochila del salón… ¿por q tenia q sentarse atrás de mi?... Y se fue

Soul: no te agrada ni en lo mas mínimo

Kei: ni lo hará

Tamaki: si no se han dirigido la palabra en ningún momento ¿como es q la odias?

Kei: es arrogante, torpe, agresiva, vaga, prepotente y sin tomar en cuenta q le importa menos q un rábano su apariencia

Ray: en eso coincido con Kei… pero aun así no se por q te desagrada

Seto (yugioh): por q es exactamente opuesta a Nakagawa… o quizás eso es lo q aparenta

Kei: jeeeeee –me reí irónicamente sin creerme ni pizca de aquello-

Seto: te apuesto lo que quieras a que es igual o mas lista que tu –mientras se sentaba en su silla y comenzaba a arreglar el cuaderno para la clase siguiente-

Kei: me voy a divertir taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto viéndote sufrir –no es q Seto Kaiba me desagrade… NO señor, no lo hace… pero es q ESA, lo q sea, es imposible de entender)

Seto: ¿q te parece si apostamos un poco? –vi una sonrisa torcida en su diabólica cara y no pude notar el peligro q se avecinaba-

Soul: no lo hagas Kei; Seto no apostaría a menos de sepa q tiene razón

Seto: ¿y bien? ¿Apuestas o no?

Kei: adelante… escucho

Ray: en verdad te metiste en la boca del lobo –ok cuando dice eso en español quieren decir: es hombre muerto-

Seto: 3 meses; cambiarla por completo… una "tu" para ser exactos –se atrevió a compararla conmigo-

Kei: ¿q pasa con el perdedor? –yo y mi bocota T^T-

Seto: se va a dar una vuelta por toooooooooda la bendita escuela… con un disfraz

Tamaki: ¿solo eso?

Seto: si, solo eso; pero en disfraz de A-D-A-N y sin q los profesores lo atrapen

Soul: ¡¿SE TE BOTO LA CANICA O SE TE REBENTO UN FUSIBLE? Hacer algo así es I-N-PO-S-I-B-L-E ¡INPOSIBLE!

Ese comentario fue gracioso en el, bueno siempre era el q evitaba el gritar y ahora… Aun así no me reí; sentía q la mandíbula me estaba colgando desde hacia un rato pero por mas q lo intentase no podía cerrar la boca.

Seto: ¿tienes miedo de perder? –ahora lo admito, si se lo propone; el diablo es un insecto a comparación suya-

Kei: Esta bien… tres meses; ¿q esperas? Ve –le dije casi queriendo correrlo de mi vista-

Seto: ahhhh no; el q tiene q ir eres tu

Tamaki: ohhhh –conozco los oh y los OHHHH de Tamaki; pero jamás había oído ese tipo de ohhhh… alguien q me explique q demonios dije; q ni yo supe q fue eso-

Kei: tu sugeriste la apuesta así q TU la haces

Seto: pero tu fuiste el q acepto… además tu apostaste a q no cambiaba; sabes q si por mi fuera le pagaba su propio país si cambiaba solo un poquito el día de la apuesta

Kei: pero así no vale, tiene q cambiar por voluntad no por actuar –y el estupido de yo; había caído directo en la trampa- por mas q lo intentes no tendrías la paciencia como para aguantarla todo ese tiempo

Seto: Muy bien dicho, ni yo lo hubiera pensado mejor; pero como ya dijiste, no tengo mucha paciencia así que… cuento contigo –mientras sonreía triunfante de haberme hecho un completo menso-

Antes de que volviera en mi por completo ya todos (o la mayoría) estaban sentados en sus lugares; sacudí mi bombardeada cabeza en mas de una ocasión… FUCKKK ese Seto me las iba a pagar todas juntas cuando le ganara. Vi al profesor entrar con cara de pocos amigos… la misma historia de siempre, y empezaba en 5-4-3-2-1…

Kurogane [nota: WAWWWW este si se toma lo de la crisis bastante en serio ¿en cuantos fics esta trabajando al mismo tiempo?] Ya cállense, el tiempo de platicar termino hace 3 minutos…. Ahora voy a pasar asistencia ASI Q QUIERO QUE SE CALLEN –saco su lista y empezó- … Aisaka –escribió algo en la hoja en cuanto le contestaron- … Aoyama –lo mismo- Asakura…. Asakura?… uno de estos días voy a tener canas fosforescentes –y empezaba; pero no les haré el cuento largo… eso si, eh de decirles q Kurogane sensei tiene la costumbre los cabellos hasta casi arrancárselos cuando quiere hacer algo y no puede-

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% al final de la clase %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Soul: es la primera vez q Kurogane sensei nos deja salir antes de tiempo…

Kei: lo mas seguro fue a "ya sabes donde" a "ya sabes q" con "ya sabes quien" –la misma historia de siempre… esto de los noviazgos secretos tiene solo 1 inconveniente. Si te descubren ya nada es secreto-

Ray: ne ¿y ya pensaste q vas a hacer con tu "ya sabes q"? –su vista me indico q mirara por detrás de mi hombro-

Y así lo hice… MALTIDO sea el momento en q lo hice… en cuanto la vi, torcí la cara como si estuviera estreñido y le mantuve la mirada, fue ahí q por primera vez nos encaramos. Yo con cara de asco y ella. . . . . . . digamos q ahí si agradecí de q las miradas no mataran; cuando se canso de estar inmóvil dejo su mochila encima de la silla y salio como si nada.

Tamaki: q escenita… así si ganas la apuesta

Kei: jaja me muero de la risa –aun que la verdad no quise aceptarlo; deje de respirar mientras me decapitaban con la mirada-

Ray: en serio, eres de los pocos que le muestran abiertamente que no te simpatiza en lo absoluto… ¡y no te hace nada! –casi grita de lo increíble del caso; q comencé a planear fingir q no lo conocía-

Paso el horario de clases y me quede a pasar unos apuntes en el salón de profesores… Kurogane sensei entro muy molesto, seguido de Yuko (xxx holic) sensei y Kaito (vocaloid) sensei se veían realmente molestos

Yuko: si tanto te molesta ¿por q no pones cemento en sus zapatos?

Kurogane: ¿eso es legal? –le dijo sin muchas ganas de discutir-

Kaito: ¿con un soborno?

Los otros dos solo lo miraron feo… y creo q oí un "no soy rico" muy bajito

Kaito: perdón… ¿q tal un tutor?

Kurogane: mmmmm me gusta ¿pero quien esta tan safado como para aguantarla?

Yuuko: safos (o "paso" como quieran verlo)

Kei: Kurogane sensei… -me atreví a hablar después de un rato- mañana no podré ir a las practicas de judo

Kurogane: ¿¡QUE? Pero si el torneo es en unas semanas

Kei: lo se pero tengo q estudiar para el examen de su clase –casi me come T^T-

Kurogane: …. Me matare, por hacer exámenes después; muy bien te veo el día del examen

Kei: gracias sensei –empecé a escapar –

Yuuko: EHY Nakagawa… espera un momento –y yo de animal le hice caso-

Kurogane: ¿en q estas pensando?

Yuuko: ¿q tal vas en la clase de Kuro chan?

Kei: pues… bien nada extraordinario pero tampoco es malo

Yuuko: ¿q te parece si haces de tutor por un tiempo?

Kurogane: eres perversa

Kei: …. No veo inconveniente; ¿sucede algo? –mas claro no podía estar… creo necesito lentes obvios-

Kurogane: tengo un problema con una de tus compañeras… pero no puedo estar detrás de ella todo el tiempo

Kei: En resumen me quieren de niñera –creí adivinar lo q venia pero, confundí el norte con el sur- no puedo evitar q Susumiya se salga cuando le plazca; sabe q habla hasta por los codos cuando algo le disgusta

Kaito: eso si pero… no estamos hablando de ella

Kei: o.o ¿entonces? -¿mas estupido pude haberme visto? No respondan-

Yuuko: síguenos

Salimos del aula y fuimos caminando algo rápido a la biblioteca, y como era obvio no había nadie hay… bueno a excepción de la bibliotecaria y alguien mas

Cuando llegamos me quede viendo la mesa con cierto interés… fuera quien fuera esa persona le estaba dando una paliza a la mujer de cabello canoso en ajedrez. Fue ahí cuando lo oí… la voz del demonio encarnado…. [Música tétrica] Mao Asakura [grito de las películas cuando ven a un muerto]

Mao: jaque mate

Kurogane: ¿ahora si vas a escucharme?

Mao: me ataron a una silla; llamaron a mi casa para decir q llegaría tarde y encima me quita mi reproductor de música y lo secuestra para q "no huya en cuanto se distraigan"…. Dígame usted ¿tengo otra opción?

Yuuko: te buscamos un tutor –su voz se oía como en proceso de rutina-

Mao:…. –mientras me veía (o eso creo) de reojo- solo veo a un burro… ¿te molesto si te pido q te muevas un poco? * -me dijo casi burlándose en mi cara-

Kurogane: el es tu tutor

Mao: entre todos los perdedores de la escuela ¿me trajeron al más feo? ¿No ahí uno mejorcito?

Kei: ¡tu tampoco eres una supermodelo ¿sabes? –solté casi colérico de q me tratara como mercancía desechable-

Kaito: calma… no te dejes engañar tan fácil –mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro- solo te esta provocando

Lo fulmine con la mirada… ESO YA LO SABIA. Me calme un poco cuando Yuuko sensei la empezó a regañar por "insultarme". Estaba tan poco interesado en estar cerca de ella que en definitiva me salí de la biblioteca.

Kurogane: dime desesperado… *bajito* por que en verdad lo estoy ¬¬… pero pídeme lo que quieras por quedarte a ayudarle –me dijo desde la puerta-

Kei: por si no la escucho quiere algo "mejorcito" q yo así q, empiece a buscarlo

Kurogane: pero eres el único q no sale huyendo cuando cruzan miradas

Kei: …. ¡¿eso tiene ojos? - y fue con intención de q me oyera-

Mao: LOS TENGO BURRO -bueno tenia mejores pulmones q oídos-

Kei: me dice burro de nuevo y juro q la mando a su casa viendo constelaciones

Kurogane: mira si lo q te preocupa es explotar por su culpa… solo será en la escuela; no te pido mas que eso

Kei: ¿esta ciego o que?... no y repito N – O la soporto; ni de chiste lo haría

Kurogane: ¿y por que? –estaba un poco molesto por lo del principio pero era bueno para aguantarse las ganas de estrangularme-

Kei: ¿quiere la lista cronológica o alfabética?

Kurogane: Ok… mira hagamos esto; yo tengo q reportar calificaciones y ella necesita aprobar el examen q viene; si le ayudas a entender aun que sea un poco de las clases y que se presente al examen, hablare con todos tus maestros para que te dejen una calificación perfecta si lo logras

Kei: ¿En lo que resta del año? *parecía q estaba viendo el cielo*

Kurogane: solo si haces lo que te pido… aunque si no lo cumples tendré… -no lo deje terminar-

Kei: HECHO –hable sin pensar, lo juro, hable sin pensar, hable sin pensar, lo juro –

Cuando entramos a la biblioteca otra vez estaban en mitad de otra partida de ajedrez; la mire con calma esta vez, y al parecer lo noto.

Mao: en serio si trajeron a alguien díganle al burro q me deje verlo

Kei: muy gracioso chihuahua peludo

Mao: ¡!… tu pedazo de animal –mientras trataba de zafarse de la silla; al parecer había dado en al blanco-

Kei: ¿y lo dice la q tiene fuerza de gorila? –Ahhh lo estaba disfrutando mientras ella se ponía más y más roja-

Mao: ¿y tu que eres una linda mariposa? – será...-

Kei: ¡mari macha!

Mao: ¡princesa!

Kei: ¡cabeza hueca!

Mao: ¡nerd!

Yuuko: se quieren mucho

Ambos: ¡NI DE LOC(A/O)!

Kaito sensei la desamarro de la silla, nos estuvimos peleando 2 o tres veces mas pero nos interrumpieron antes de llegar a los insultos en grecorromano**

Kaito: ok Asakura san… Nakagawa kun; va a ser tu tutor por un tiempo; trátalo bien –casi suplicándole y arrastrando cada palabra que podía- igual para ti Nakagawa kun…

Mao: Esch… ¿q podría aprender de un perdedor como este?-soltó mientras veía a mi dirección contraria-

Kurogane: se perfectamente que odias los cursos de verano casi o mas que las clase normales; así que si le haces caso y estudias un poco las evitaras y podrás tener vacaciones tranquilamente-

Kei: déjame adivinar… tienes siglos en 2° de preparatoria –me imagine varios años atrás con la misma tipa sentada sin hacer nada de nada –

Mao: ya quisieras, tener mi suerte –algo me estaba presumiendo y no me gustaba-

Yuuko: ya… basta los dos; Mao te comprometiste a mejorar tus calificaciones y lo tienes que hacer; y Kei ya dijiste que la ayudarías, así que no te eches para atrás

Ambos asentimos de mala gana… tomamos nuestras mochilas y nos fuimos por nuestros lados

Ahora (justo ahora) estoy acostado en mi cama con leche (mi gato… no piensen q otra cosa) sobre mi cabeza… llevo alrededor de 2 días viendo al techo esperando a que mis rayos láser se activen y le hagan un par de hoyitos al techo.

Kei: Leche… Soy el tipo más fácil de engañar, ¿lo sabias?

Solo oí a mi gato maullar y volví a lo mió

Kei: ¿ahora como demonios me salvo de esta?... mejor dicho ¿Cómo rayos fue termine así?

**Ed. Member (yugioh GX ed 3)**

* * *

Ok aquí el capi… la verdad me la pase ridiculizando al pobre… XD y me encanto; me retiro espero que les haya gustado.

* En México (no se si en otros lados) se dice "la piel de burro no es transparente"; así q lo q Mao trato de decir es q buscaba al tutor de verdad

** Así le llamo a las peleas que incluyen golpes por insulto

Ahora si; matta nee

Y ahora les describo a los OC´s

Mao Asakura: es IDENTICA a Mariah de beyblade solo q Mao es exageradamente violenta y como dice en el fic le importa muy poco su apariencia y q la mayor parte del tiempo trata de traer el cabello suelto.

Kei Nakagawa: de estatura promedio, ojos grices y cabello negro, aun q no le gusta en lo absoluto demostrarlo es bastante fuerte; amante de la musica desde q nació... pero tiene un "pequeño" problema es demaciado rencoroso y discute muy facilmente con cualquier chica solo para hacerla enojar


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Ok en este cap empezamos con la perspectiva de otra persona, espero q les guste

* * *

Op. again (Full Metal Alchemist 2 Shintetsued)

Ya pasaron 3 días desde q el tipo con carne de burro me molesto por ultima vez (2 días del fin de semana =P) y con hoy 4

Pero eso no es lo que importa; yo solo voy a la escuela por capricho de mi abuela, además de que tengo que esperar a q los doctores se decidan a trabajar

Doctor: los resultados aun no están listos; si gustas puedes venir el fin de semana próximo a ver si ya llegaron

Agarre mi mochila y salí discretamente por la puerta; bola de ineptos buenos para nada *. Bueno antes de llegar a casa puedo ir a distraerme un "poco". Me solté el cabello y arregle un poco mi uniforme para que no se viera tan arrugado. El letrero de neón verde y letras casi in leíbles; mi paraíso personal, música por todos lados y a donde voltearas siempre era lo mismo o con la misma temática, músicos de un lado y discos del otro, instrumentos en las vitrinas y varias maquinas para oír música de muestra. Pero todo paraíso tiene algún dueño, ángel, deidad o como le quieran llamar; para mi ese ser perfecto es el dueño de esta tienda Ryuta Tokoyami

Ryuta: ahh; Mao chan, hola -me saludo con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja de siempre-  
Mao: O/O eh… ah… Ho… la –Bueno lo tengo q admitir; cada q estoy cerca de alguien que me guste tartamudeo o como es el caso de Ryuta sama en definitiva no salgo de las monosílabas-  
Ryuta: hace días que no te veo ¿te paso algo? –simplemente no me veía, solo acomodaba los discos q estaban fuera de su lugar-  
Mao: no… nada… estoy ~… bien – OwO aun q pausado puedo platicar… o eso creo-  
Ryuta: q bueno –en estos momentos agradezco q no me vea cuando arregla los discos-

Kyaaaaaaaa Ryuta sama tiene los músculos tan bien definidos y marcados q me dan ganas de colgarme de el en cuanto se descuide, el pelo negro amarrado en una coleta tan diminuta que los cabellos quedan en puntas muy graciosas en algunas partes, unos ojos negros profundo realmente hipnotizantes, una sonrisa hecha de perlas limadas hasta llegar al blanco perfecto, todos los dientes en su lugar sin ningún desperfecto en ellos y esa piel tan morena como el chocolate… ustedes descifren lo q pienso de eso.

U_U pero no me haré falsas ilusiones; me lo han dicho en mas de una ocasión; "tu no le gustas ni al hombre mas desesperado del mundo", es mejor mantenerme así y callar, a decirle algo y que no me dirija la palabra de nuevo. En ese momento oímos un estruendo de lo q sin duda era (o fue) un cristal, y juzgando la hora y el día… solo había una explicación simple para eso.

Ryuta: BLACK STARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR [soul eater] –con una escoba en mano y una vena tan hinchada que hasta en china se podría ver*  
Black star: me caí –se empezó a levantar del aparador en el que se había caído- ¿lo descontaras de mi paga?  
Ryuta: ¿tu que crees? –mientras sonreía forzadamente (aiiiii incluso enojado es lindisimo)-

Este loco… o "la estrella mas brillante del mañana" como exige que le digan; trabaja aquí mismo pero debe tanto q parece q trabaja gratis; buena persona pero bastante idiota para su propia seguridad o al menos eso da a entender. En total son 4 personas las q trabajan a aquí contando a Black star y Ryuta sama; pero las otras 2 personas trabajan en las mañanas así q a mi no me interesa verlas. Será mejor que valla a casa… mis hermanos deben estar preocupados; agarre el primer par de discos que encontré y los lleve a la caja registradora

Black star: yo limpio –agarro la escoba mientras mi kamisama se dirigía a la caja registradora-  
Ryuta: ¿música clásica y rock pesado? Mao chan tienes gustos muy raros  
Mao: uno… para… la escuela… otro… para… mi =/= -parezco robot-  
Ryuta: ahhhhh esa es buena idea; creo q lo intentare en mi escuela también  
Mao: ¡¿ah?... si */* -creo q si fuera un tomate seria el mas rojo de todos-

Pagué, pero antes de irme tenia q hablar con Black star; o me matarían llegando la noche.

Mao: ne… black star  
Black star: ¿ahora q quieres?  
Mao: solo quería darte algo –empecé a buscar la bolsita q según yo había puesto en la noche adentro de la mochila- ten, Tsubaki [soul eater] no pudo venir hoy así q te manda esto –le di la bolsita llena de galletas-  
Black star: ohh gracias, empezaba a darme hambre –me arrebato la bolsa y empezó a comer aun cuando se suponía q estaba limpiando… aun no se q demonios le ve Tsubaki a este loco con huracanes de superiridad; pero es su vida, no me debo de meter en ella-

Salí y me encamine a mi casa; ahhhh como adoraba la idea de no hacer nada, caminar entre la gente y estar fuera de cualquier lugar q tuviese mas de 3 pisos

Al llegar a casa note que las bicicletas y la moto de mis hermanos estaban en el garaje. Mega perfecto entonces no iba a comer sola hoy, mi día estaba realmente bien para ser inicio de semana.

Mao: 我在房子*

Justo cuando termine mi frase vi un cuchillo perfectamente afilado volando en mi dirección, por poco y no alcanzo a agacharme; Ok hora de aplicar la formula de siempre: Inuyasha en la cocina = no hablar en chino o vuelan cuchillos.

Inuyasha: ¡Habla bien!  
Mao: -arrastrándome un poco por el piso- ya llegue  
Youko: te vinieron a buscar –mientras me ayudaba a levantarme-  
Mao: ¿por q no me llamaron?  
Youko: dijo q te esperaría  
Mao: o.o ¿Dónde esta?  
Hao: en la sala –dijo y entro a la sala con una bandeja con vasos de te-

Cuando entre y vi a mi invitado, deje mi mochila y me dirigí a la cocina

Mao: me llevo esto –agarre lo primero q encontré-  
Inuyasha: vinieron a buscarte –dijo preparando la comida y sin verme-  
Mao: lo se… ya me dijeron –Salí de la cocina y regrese a la sala-

Ok hable muy rápido de mi día; en la sala de mi casa había un burro sentado como si nada, ¿QUE CARIÑO NI Q OCHO CUARTOS?**, lo golpee con la escoba en la cabeza demasiadas veces hasta q mis hermanos me detuvieron.

Hao: ¿estas bien? –mientras revisaba la cabeza de Nakabaka***-  
Kei: eso creo –se me quedo viendo con su mismo gesto q en la escuela- no esperaba menos de un gorila  
Mao: ahora mismo te muestro q puede hacer este gorila –intente zafarme de mi hermano pero es casi imposible-  
Youko: Mao, ya cálmate –aunque no quería le obedecí- Kei kun dice q es tu tutor, y que no te presentaste a las clases de ayuda del fin de semana y hoy tampoco te quedaste ¿tienes algo q decir a tu favor?  
Mao: no le agrado y no me agrada… q lo tome como un favor antes de venir a quejarse como nena a la casa  
Kei: NE… -juju lo hice enojar- marimacha  
Mao: princesa  
Kei: gorila!  
Mao: mariposa!  
Kei: chimpancé!  
Mao: SHOTTA!  
Kei: -con cara de golpe bajo- PERRO AFGANO!

Al final lo noquee con la escoba; marcador final escoba: 1 - Nakabaka: 0; me regañaron al final pero al menos se llevo su merecido.

Youko: Kei kun tiene nuestro permiso para venir cuando quiera por esas clases, y mas te vale no faltar a ninguna clase ¿entendido?  
Mao: 瞭解****-conteste completamente resignada-

Vi volar otro cuchillo; ¡¿ME QUIERE MATAR O ESTA PRACTICANDO PARA ENTRAR AL CIRCO?

Kei: …. O_O  
Inuyasha: ¡q hables bien!  
Mao: entendido

En ese momento entraron mis otros 2 hermanos

Seshomaru: ¿visitas? Mao; O.o no sabia q tubieras novio  
Ambos: PRIMERO ME MUERO  
Yoh: ¿entonces viene por un trabajo?

En ese momento Hao nisan les dijo lo q paso, y el por q el burro afeminado estaba en la casa; no tarde en adivinar q se pondrían de parte del niño shota.

Seshomaru: ya sabia –sesho nisama *u* mi hermano MAAAAS grande y algo así como mi confesionario ambulante XD… ¬¬ lo malo es q le dije de q me habían dado un tutor, pero nunca le dije si estaba yendo a sus clases o no- aun que no parece tan idiota como dijiste -Hermanos… no puedes vivir sin ellos; pero tampoco con ellos-  
Kei: ¿q parezco q? –casi agarrando el cuchillo q acababan de aventarme-  
Mao: agradece q no mencione lo de shotta –le dije bajito-  
Kei: eres despreciable –me respondió en el mismo tono q le hable-  
Mao: el sentimiento es mutuo, no te preocupes –sentencie-

Terminamos invitando a mi "tutor" a comer; y después estaba sentenciada a pasar un tiempo de caridad con el.

Yoh: disculpa q no tengamos mas pero es lo mas que tenemos por ahora –créanme eh visto lo q es poco en cualquier casa y lo que se come en la mía no es poco ni por de broma-  
Kei: no… no ahí problema –y por su cara el también entendía la diferencia entre poco y POCO-

Para q se den una idea les diré q los 6 alcanzamos a servirnos hasta 4 veces y sobra un poco mas siempre. Mis hermanos estuvieron platicando un poco con SU invitado, creo q oí algo de un gato. Pero para mi mala suerte el tiempo pasa y el famoso tiempo de caridad había llegado; saque mis libretas (todas con apuntes por sin ningún lado eh de presumir) y las puse sobre la mesa de la sala.

Kei: están casi en blanco –después de revisar mis libretas-  
Mao: y prefiero mantenerlas así  
Kei: floja  
Mao: gracias –hace años q perdí las ganas de ir a la escuela así q los insultos como esos ya no me afectan-

Empezó a escribir dios sebe cuanto en una libreta en blanco y me lo dio; lo leí y lo observe un momento

Kei: resuélvelo  
Mao: no se q demonios sean los ácidos carboxililicos  
Kei: ¿a cuantas clases has entrado?  
Mao: -pregunta difícil- ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… las de la primera semana y ~~~~~ creo q a 2 de deportes  
Kei: ni a deportes vas?  
Mao: no –solo entre por que estaba lloviendo, no es mi culpa-  
Kei: ok, en ese caso te dejo mis libretas; transcribe todo lo q puedas, lo que no entiendas me preguntas en la escuela ¿te parece bien?  
Mao: q aburrido – mientras revisaba sus libretas rellenitas de apuntes-  
Kei: ¿acaso pretendes quedarte como una rezagada de preparatoria?  
Mao: de todas formas saldré de ahí, de una u otra forma –era casi como hablar con mis abuelos… si mi intuición no fallaba ahora venían los insultos motivaciónales-  
Kei: debes de tener algo de cerebro debajo de toda esa masa de piedra q tienes por cabeza –intuición… nunca falla-  
Mao: lo tengo pero no quiero desperdiciarlo en esto  
Kei: ¿entonces en que? ¿En arreglarte el cabello y hacer visible la dizque cara que tienes? –sonrió un poco… es raro me recordó a alguien-  
Mao: con mi cara no te metas  
Kei: para tu información se te ve pésimo el estilo de perro afgano y más por la forma tan lamentable en el q te acomodas el pelo

Inuyasha se sentó al lado nuestro y puso un par de tasas y nos ofreció unas cuantas galletas

Inuyasha: ¿ahora por q discuten?  
Mao: … -la verdad no quería decirles a mis hermanos; que no quería ir a clases solo por q tenia flojera de hacerlo-  
Kei: le digo q se ve peor q un perro afgano –alguien pellízqueme creo q me esta cubriendo-  
Inuyasha: XDDDDD si tiene un gran complejo de parentesco con ellos  
Mao: ONIISAN –sabia q no tardaría en traicionarme pero esto es absurdo-  
Kei: por eso le digo q seria mejor q mostrara su cara de vez en cuando  
Inuyasha: ahhhh si es por la cara –me quito el cabello de la cara eh hizo q viera a donde estaba el afeminado de mi tutor-

La vio; madre mía vio mi cara, inuyasha iba a pagar con sangre eso último aun q eso significara mi muerte, si de por si tenia los labios partidos, y varias marcas de que estuve dormida (entiéndase saliva seca)… sobre todos eso estaba lo peor: vio mis horribles lentes los q no puedo dejar por que después no veo nada q este delante de mi nariz y que en cierto modo son los culpables de que me eche el pelo a la cara.

Kei: O.O...  
Mao: DEJA DE REIRTE –me volví a cubrir la cara con los brazos, dado a q mi hermano no me dejaba usar mi cabello-  
Kei: es-es- es que ti vez ridícula XDDDDDD –el grandísimo animal se estaba muriendo le la risa por mi cara-  
Mao: CALLATE; Y DEJA DE REIRTE –siempre odie q se rieran de mi por lo mismo… pero ahora no podía defenderme estando mi hermano ahí-

Muy bien si no lo puedo golpear mínimo puedo recurrir al plan "B". Subí a mi cuarto a duras penas y me encerré agarre los lentes abrí la ventana y mi guante de baseball (ni yo se que hago con el pero lo tengo); me quite los lentes y los lance, no oí que se estrellaran contra algo así q supongo que si los lance fuera del cuarto; si se rompieron bueno, si los pisan mejor y si rompí algo además de los lentes eso seria excelente.

Por ahora tenia 2 ventajas 1.- lo mas seguro no regrese y 2.- por lo mismo de q no tengo los lentes no puedo ir hasta que me consigan unos nuevos… lo malo es q ahora no tengo idea de cómo rayos voy a llegar a mi cama sin golpearme con algo.

Ed. Member yugioh GX ed 3

* * *

Lo logreeeeeeeeee el capi mas agobiante de mi historia de vida... de niña ilusionada la pase a modo "acecinar con escoba", de ahí a emo y por ultimo a berrinchuda u_u ... Tendré q llevarla al loquero uno de estos días, oki minna san; me retiró a hacer mis obligaciones del hogar... como se habran dado cuenta este fic tiene la perspectiva de ambos protas... y asi sera en adelante... bueno siempre y cuando no se me de la gana cambiarlo :P

* * *

* "Estoy en casa" en chino

** En México (y de nuevo… no se si en otros lados también) se dice: "si un día vez a un burro en tu ventana; trátalo con cariño q es tu retrato"… lo demás creo q ya se explico)

*** Apellido de Kei: Nakagawa; apellido q le dio Mao: naka-Baka (el q le entendió le entendió, si no manden un MP)

**** "entendido" en chino

* * *

Los q no sepan q es un perro afgano sigan este link http:/ /i35. tinypic. com/ 2n1ba05 .jpg (todo junto sin espacios)

_Matta nee_


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les dejo el 3er capi... me divertí mucho con este cap; espero que ustedes también se diviertan leyendolo

* * *

Op. again (Full Metal Alchemist 2 Shintetsued)

**Kei PoV**

Eran las 2 de mañana, y en definitiva por mas ovejas, perros, chivos y caballos q contara no podía dormir. Baje a la cocina y me tome un vaso de agua, me senté en una silla y me senté frente a la mesa del comedor… como supuse ni el agua me quito ese pensamiento.

Akatsuki (padre de Kei): Te noto distraído, Kei ¿Estas bien?

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar la voz de mi padre. Me quedé mirándolo, como si lo viera por primera vez en toda mi vida.

Kei: Perdóname papá, estaba pensando en cierto gorila disfrazado de chica… o eso cree  
Akatsuki: ¿Eh?  
Kei: Una compañera de la que soy tutor...  
Akatsuki: ¿Te está dando muchos problemas? -preguntó mi padre sonriendo-  
Kei: No, no se trata de eso -respondí rápidamente- Es por algo que pasó hoy -añadí finalmente- Tuvimos una pequeña discusión –ok; ok una mentirita piadosa no mata a nadie-

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, hasta que él se giró mejor hacia mí y me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa que me inquietaba.

Akatsuki: ¿Y no puedes dejar de pensar en eso? Quizás es que tienes remordimientos de lo que hiciste, ¿no crees?  
Kei: Pero si fue ella la que empezó… aparte, no me cae bien -comenté mientras me apoyaba sobre mis brazos en la mesa- Aún así no dejo de pensar en lo q paso  
Akatsuki: ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a una persona que conozco muy bien

No me esperaba aquellas palabras, alcé la mirada hacia mi padre que seguía sonriendo de aquella forma tan nostálgica, quizás aquella era la palabra para describirlo

Kei: ¿A quién?  
Akatsuki: A mí mismo -respondió él-

Entonces me enderecé y lo observé sorprendido en silencio.

Akatsuki: Hace algún tiempo yo también me quedaba pensando: ¿Por qué habré discutido con esa chica? Eran horas y horas mirando la pared sin respuesta; hasta que al final me volvía a reconciliar con ella. Nos ocurrió varias veces, una de ellas fue muy grave, y estuvimos más de un mes sin hablarnos. Imagínate estar todo un mes pensando en la misma persona abominable. Pero ahora que lo recuerdo, nos peleábamos por tonterías. Lo que descubrí poco después es que estaba enamorado de ella.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron reaccionar hasta provocar que casi me cayera con la silla hacia atrás.

Kei: ¡PERO SI A MÍ NO ME CAE BIEN!

Akatsuki: A mí tampoco me agradaba aquella chica, y aún así no dejaba de pensar en ella. Y lo sigo haciendo todavía hoy.

Kei: ¿Y mamá lo sabe?  
Akatsuki: Por supuesto que lo sabe… porque es en ella en quien siempre pienso  
Kei: si estas insinuando q me estoy enamorando de un engendro como ese… te tengo 2 palabras: ¡PRIMERO MUERTO!

Deje mi vaso en el lavadero y subí a mi habitación a zancadas muy fuertes… ¿CÓMO RAYOS SE LE OCURRE DECIR TAL BESTIALIDAD?

...

_Mientras_

El padre de Kei se quedo de pie frente a las escaleras con la misma sonrisa en la cocina

Akatsuki: Si yo decía lo mismo... y mírame ahora –mientras se dirigía a su habitación para dormir otra vez-

...

Me avente a mi cama… estaba furioso con mi padre; de entre todas las tonterías psicológicas y cursis q pudo decirme ¿ME SALIÓ CON ESO?; un ruido me hizo levantarme sin muchas ganas, mi gato-perro había encontrado algún nuevo juguete y seguramente otra vez lo había sacado de la basura de los vecinos.

Kei: ¿ahora que demonios trajiste? –mientras veía a mi gato hecho bola con su nuevo juguete lo mas seguro entre las patas-

Me hele un momento justo después de ver lo q había traído; unos lentes viejos… sin duda eran de la vecina de enfrente; nadie mas usaría algo así de viejo. ¿Por q demonios el mundo se empeña en recordármela cuando quiero dormir?… AHHHHHHHH, ok plan c. [yo: plan b = el vaso con agua] Baje las escaleras como rayo y tome la gabardina de mi padre

Akatsuki: -desde arriba- ¿A dónde vas a esta hora?  
Kei: voy a caminar… – me puse los zapatos, mi gorra y la gabardina- no tardo –tome mis llaves y salí-

Necesitaba calmarme, tirar un árbol a cabezazos, pedirle a Kurogane sensei que me diera una cátedra de su vida y la de un samurai… LO Q FUERA con tal de poder cerrar los ojos a gusto sin pensar en q la hice enojar. De un segundo a otro me quede quieto y con ganas de vaciarme un rifle en la cabeza; por estar distraído termine caminando a su casa… no se por q soy tan idiota ¿será algún tipo nuevo de enfermedad mental?

Kei: Muy bien soldado media vuelta y a la cama a paso veloz y… ¿seguirá molesta?… al diablo es su culpa por no cuidar un poco su apariencia.

Regrese a casa completamente exhausto; no quería pensar ni en nada ni en nadie solo dormir era lo único q cruzaba, iba y venia en mi mente. Guarde el abrigo y colgué mi gorra lejos del alcance de mi gato; creo q deje caer mis llaves al piso, las recogería en la mañana antes de ir a la escuela. Caí ente la belleza de mi cama no mas no menos, cerré los ojos y de mi no supe más hasta q amaneció…

Kei: ¿podrían dejar de molestarme con eso?  
Ray: es q fuiste a la casa del ogro… y sigues completo  
Kei: miren… el que haya ido de "visita" no significa que no me haya pasado algo  
Tamaki: ¿Qué te paso? En ese caso  
Kei: me golpeo no se cuantas veces con la escoba y me noqueo al final ¿eso es salir en una pieza?  
Soul: lo dudo mucho  
Kei: pero…. -¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en eso?-  
Tamaki: ¿eh? –me observaba como si algo estuviera mal-  
Kei: nada –prefiero distraerme viendo las moscas pasar que pensar en eso-

Las clases pasan como si fueran eternas… y yo no puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿Qué estará haciendo ella?... un minuto ¿a que hora llegue al dojo de Kurogane sensei?

Kurogane: ¿estas bien? –me pregunta mientras se me queda viendo raro-  
Kei: eh… ah… yo; no señor… ya me iba –empecé a huir pero Kurogane sensei me tomo de la camisa y me jalo a su oficina-

► En la oficina ◄

Ok esto es malo además de que me metí a las prácticas en vez de ir a casa ; además Kurogane sensei me trajo a su despacho y ya había alguien aquí… y más de 1.

Sin saber como varias de los maestros más estrictos de la escuela estaban ahí; yo solo me dije una cosa al verlos todos juntos en ese lugar.

Kei: pensamientos: "estas muerto"  
Sunako (Yamato nadeshiko sichi henge): Nos dijeron que hiciste un trato con Kurogane sensei  
Lorelei (pokemon Special): Y como sabrás nosotros no apoyamos este tipo de tratos  
Aion: (Chrono Crusade): Así que te vamos a pedir un reporte de progreso con Asakura san  
Kei: eh… si bueno… -piensa cerebro piensa- lo que pasa es que bueno –MALDITO CEREBRO PIENSA ¿PARA QUE TE PAGO?... eh… bueno… ni yo me entendí- bueno es que por el momento estamos completando las libretas; una vez que termine de transcribirlas ya le explicare como y de que se tratan los ejercicios –TE AMO CEREBRO-

Me observan como si olieran las mentiras a kilómetros de distancia

Y así… Desperté en la enfermería ¿q paso? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿q paso con los senseis?

Kurogane: Ah… por fin despiertas –mientras entraba al cuarto- te desmayaste en mitad de mi oficina, nos diste un gran susto  
Kei: ¿eh? Pero ¿entonces que paso con lo de los reportes?  
Kurogane: dicen q tienes una semana para que termine de completar sus apuntes; pasada la semana tienes que empezar a darles los reportes  
Kei: pero…  
Kurogane: por 4ta vez en el día te lo voy a preguntar ¿estas bien?  
Kei: ok vera –le dije toda la travesía que paso el día anterior incluyendo los escobazos y mi paseo nocturno… no perdía nada con desahogarme con el- y eso paso  
Kurogane: je… Valla para ser un muchacho tan respetuoso se te olvidan los modales con ella –mire en dirección contraria a donde estaba el… me equivoque con eso de decirle-  
Kei: es su culpa… por no arreglarse -¿podría alguien ponerse de mi lado solo por hoy?-  
Kurogane: pero aun así no dejas de pensar en ello –el mismo escalofrió de en la noche me recorrió la espalda-  
Kei: que piense o no en ello; no me hará regresar a esa casa en lo que me quede de vida  
Kurogane: ¿y si la dejas ganar solo por esta vez?  
Kei: espere… ¿que?  
Kurogane: se que es un tanto pesado para tu orgullo… pero piensa ¿no les dije en los entrenamientos que "en algunas ocasiones ahí que dejar que el oponente nos lleve un poco de ventaja"?

Lo recordaba y lo recordaba mejor que nadie… eso me ayudo en más de una ocasión en los entrenamientos… pero ¿también me serviría fuera de la escuela?

Kei: ¿me esta sugiriendo que me disculpe?  
Kurogane: por el momento no te queda de otra… ¿o prefieres estudiar para los exámenes?  
Kei: … -NOOOOOOO eso si q no; no me había estado yendo muy bien en las clases como para estudiar todo eso – esta bien -solté con un enorme pesar-

En cuanto salí de de la escuela me arme de valor según me acercaba mas y mas a esa casa al pasar por una callecita me encontré con unos lentes tirados… podrían servirme para un pequeño truco de "estados iguales", así q me los lleve.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa respire hondo puse los lentes dentro de la bolsa de mi camisa… OuO entre más visibles mejor… llame a la puerta y no tardaron mucho en abrirme

Youko: Ah Kei kun… creí que no vendrías hoy  
Kei: Es que bueno… yo quería… -sentía la cara roja como un tomate y el corazón tan gordo como un globo-  
Youko: pasa –mientras me dejaba entrar a su casa-

Aun cuando sean hermanos, ninguno de ellos se parece a ella; mas que en algunos puntos físicos… lo demás lo habrá sacado de algún extraterrestre supongo; me senté en la sala y la vi sentada de piernas cruzadas en el piso.

Mao: Youkonii… ¿Quién era?  
Youko: ah un amigo tuyo  
Mao: ¿quien?

Me quede viendo a Youko san un rato preguntándole "¿q pasaba ahí?"… el respondió algo de los lentes pero no entendí del todo… Un minuto… Jeeeee bueno al menos la suerte no se me ha ido del todo hoy; me acerqué a ella y saque los lentes de mi bolsa y se los puse casi con pinzas para q no me mordiera o algo así

Mao: ¿silicón? (kei tiene una cantidad de formas de escribirse muy diferentes y todas significan muchas cosas diferentes… en este caso Mao esta diciendo una de ellas: silicón)  
Kei: yo también me alegro de verte garaje (mismo caso q el nombre de Kei, solo q Asakura significa solo 1 cosa: garaje o almacén)

**Fin del Kei PoV**

Ed. Member (yugioh GX ed 3)


	4. Chapter 4

Op. again (Full Metal Alchemist 2 Shintetsued)

**Mao pov **

Ha pasado una semana desde ese día; una laaaaaaaaaarga y horrible semana de soportarlo y de quedarnos en el salón de clase después de que todos se marcharan para revisar mis apuntes del día. Pero ha valido la pena, los amigos de shota kun son muy amigables todos con novia… bueno CASI todos del grupo solo falta Soul kun, pero hace el esfuerzo.

Un dia estábamos comiendo en el salón de clase mientras "Nakatonto" estaba con Kaiba platicando de negocios… según el

Ray: ¿Y cómo vas con Kei? –refiriéndose a mis "clases" particulares-  
Mao: Bien… aun no me acostumbro a esto de estar despierta en clases, pero creo que voy bien  
Tamaki: No eres la única… pero se hace el intento

De un momento a otro comencé a sentirme observada, pero antes de poder saber un grito nos asusto a todos; lo ultimo que supe fue que el niño silicon estaba saltando como idiota sostenía una hoja entre sus manos; valla eso era realmente facinate de ver… mas por que hasta Kurogane sensei lo estaba viendo como nosotros. Se dirigió a donde estábamos y -se llevo a los muchachos a fuera del salón sin decir nada, no paso mucho para que varios gritos de los chicos resonaran por todo el pasillo; los curiosos éramos bastantes mas por que no cabíamos todos en la puerta del salón. Al ver que seria imposible ver lo que pasaba, fui con el primer culpable que creí prudente acusar… Kaiba.

Mao: ¿Que le diste al niño bonito? –nunca le eh hablado con respeto… ya verán por que-  
Seto: ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me hables como si fuéramos conocidos o algo así? –exacto! No solo molesto al niño shota sino a varios mas-  
Mao: Perdí la cuenta –dije sin importancia- ¿Qué le diste?  
Seto: ¿A quien? –empezando a guardar una carpeta con el símbolo del negocio de su familia-  
Mao: ¿Cómo que a quien? Al shota  
Seto: ¿Quien? – me miro incrédulo no reconociendo el apodo q le había dado al niño espina [de nuevo jugando con kanjis]-  
Mao: *mi cara se puso roja* A Nakagawa san –odio llamarlo por su nombre-  
Seto: Resultados de unos negocios NU-ES-TROS -ok ok entendí la indirecta… no meteré mi nariz- ¿y por que demonios a el si le llamas "san"?  
Mao: Me obligan a hacerlo en casa… ya me acostumbre  
Seto: Oh ya recuerdo lo del tutor; ¿y le entiendes? Digo tenia entendido q eres un caso perdido para todo  
Mao: Si no lo hago el niño sirviente [kanjis] me hará la vida imposible de nuevo –viendo a donde creía que estaban los chicos debido a sus gritos de histeria-  
Seto: Ohh; y dime ¿que se siente?  
Mao: ¿Que cosa? –me gire a verlo tan rápido como pude-  
Seto: Que te estén ayudando… no recuerdo que tuvieras amigos o personas que se preocuparan por ti aquí  
Mao: Solo lo esta haciendo por un trato que hiso con Kurogane sensei –senti q mi estomago se apretujaba después de decir eso-  
Seto: Bromeas ¿cierto? [pellízquenme Seto esta siendo amable 0A0] el dia que no viniste poco después de que te asignaron a Nakagawa de tutor se la paso mas distraído que de costumbre, hasta me desespere de todas las veces que suspiraba  
Mao: Dejalo… el pobre idiota se habrá enamorado y me puso de excusa para suspirar  
Seto: -Me miro atónito unos minutos, para luego de hacer su cara de diablo y sonreír de forma siniestra- ¿Te gustaría venir a una fiesta?  
Mao: ¿Perdón? –eh de admitirlo el siempre sabe como sorprenderme-  
Seto: Si; veras es que el negocio de ke… perdón "shota" esta my bien para tener unas semanas de haberse iniciado; y crei que seria bueno hacer algo para celebrarlo –algo planeaba y era mas que obvio pero al no saber como o en que entraba yo en todo eso…-  
Mao: ok –acepte =w=- ¿q llevo o que hago?  
Seto: Tu nada… yo me encargo de todo; solo procura llegar a tiempo  
Mao: ¿A q hora va a ser? ._. Y ¿en donde?  
Seto: Aquí poco después de clases  
Mao: ¿Poco?  
Seto: Tengo que ir a regresar unos libros a la biblioteca

Antes de que pudiera molestarlo con eso volví a sentir que me vigilaban, y ahora si pude ver quien era; un montón de chicas que siempre estaban detrás de los chicos. Cuando se dieron cuenta que las estaba viendo salieron despavoridas a cualquier lugar que no fuera este.

Seto: ¿Sucede algo? -Tratando de adivinar por que había guardado silencio tanto tiempo-  
Mao: No… no es nada –restándole importancia-

Intente molestarlo pero Kurogane sensei entro al salón antes de que pudiera pensar en algo coherente… bueno, supongo que tendré tiempo hoy en la "fiesta"

**_- después de clases -_**

Kei: Recuérdenme ¿por que ELLA también esta aquí? –obviamente molesto por el hecho de que los acompañara-  
Ray: Por que Kaiba san la invito; vamos deja de quejarte, prometió que no te molestaría el día de hoy –dijo tratando de calmarlo y defendiéndome de paso-  
Mao: Ya que si no te gusta puedo empezar a molestarte ahora  
Tamaki: -Separándonos más de lo que ya estábamos- Mejor déjenlo para después  
Soul: A todo esto… Kaiba ya se tardo ¿no?  
Mao: Si quieren voy a buscarlo  
Tamaki: ¿Sabes a donde fue?  
Mao: Menciono algo de unos libros de la biblioteca  
Kei: Entonces lo mejor será esperarlo  
Todos: ¿Más?  
Mao: voy a buscarlo… si no regreso para cuando el regrese vallase sin mi

Observe la reacción del niño silicon, y después de que lo meditara un buen rato, me miro serio y algo molesto.

Kei: … date prisa –me encanta cuando lo convenzo tan fácil-

Como Lorelei sensei y Aion sensei estaban aun por los pasillos mejor cruce por los jardines laterales que dan a un pasillo cerca de la biblioteca, y antes de llegar vi a las mismas chicas que me observaban en el descanso… lo que me sorprendió fue el hecho de que me habían rodeado con varias chicas mas detrás de mi. Una chica de cabello perfectamente arreglado y unos ojos grises salió de entre los arbustos que se pegaban a una pared.

Se acerco a mi de forma torpe, diría yo; evito el mantener contacto visual conmigo casi todo el rato. Después de un rato de no verme y encontrar el piso más interesante q yo, comenzó el discurso tartamudeado.

Mikuru (haruhi suzumiya no yuutsu): Anno… no-no-nosotras queremos ha-ha-hablar contigo  
Mao: -arqué una ceja y con el mayor sarcasmo q me pude articular- noooo… ¿en serio?  
Mikuru: AH… ¡hai!... no-nosotras… bueno estee…  
Mao: aja –mientras me cruzaba de brazos y esperaba lo q tenia que decirme-  
Mukuru: de-de… DEJA DE MOLESTAR A NAKAGAWA KUN Y A SUS A MIGOS O NOS ENOJAREMOS CONTIGO  
Mao: jah? –eso en definitiva fue raro-  
Mikuru: deja de molestarlos o… o… o… ¡O TE GOLPEAREMOS!

En ese momento algo dentro de mi me movió sin saber exactamente q pasaba, cuando menos acorde ya la tenia acorralada en la pared y una de mis venas de la frente estaba muy hinchada

Mao: ¿q dijiste?  
Mikuru: Lo – lo - lo que o-o-oíste –mientras el miedo empezaba a hacerse presente-

O~~~k al demonio con el código del golpeador escolar [no amenazar ni golpear mujeres] esto ya era personal

Mao: mira preciosa… entre todas las que estamos aquí –alzando la voz para q todas me escucharan- YO soy la que mejor golpea… -baje voz y comencé la amenaza en su contra- así q yo me alejare de ellos cuando se me de la gana, y si tienen algún problema con eso… con gusto le hare una súper limpieza al suelo con ustedes –mientras golpeaba la pared muy cerca de su cabeza-

Antes de que empezara a retirarme escuche a varias personas acercándose rápido a donde estábamos; mire a mi alrededor y las chicas que antes me rodeaban estaban hechas ovillo detrás de un par de arbustos al otro lado donde Mikuru chan y yo estábamos. Al girarme a ver quienes venían con tanta prisa me hele hasta los huesos al ver a Lorelei sensei, Aion sensei, Kurogane sensei, Youko sensei y a los muchachos al ver me así con Mikuru chan.

Kurogane: PERO QUE….  
Youko: ASAKURA SUELTA A TU COMPAÑERA EN ESTE INSTANTE  
Lorelei: Ustedes jovencitas vallan a sus casas ahora –mientras que Aion sensei me jalaba de donde estaba hacia adentro de la escuela-  
Kei: oigan pero… -Youko sensei lo detuvo y le dijo algo que no entendí muy bien-

_-_-_-_-_-_ adentro -_-_-_-_-__

Lorelei: ¡SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?  
Mao: bueno…  
Kurogane: ¡TE DAS CUENTA QUE SI EN VERDAD LA LLEGAS A LASTIMAR PODRIAN EXPULSARTE?  
Youko: Eso no importa ahora; Mao, después de esto tendremos que llamar a tus pa… q diga a tus hermanos  
Mao: ¿De nuevo? –nooo todo menos eso-  
Aion: Despues de esto estoy empezando a dudar de que Nakagawa sea un tutor verdadero  
Kurogane: ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto?  
Lorelei: Si Nakagawa de verdad es su tutor y con el tiempo que llevan con la regularización de Asakura; ella debería de estar más concentrada en mejorar sus calificaciones que en golpear a sus compañeras  
Aion: Sabia que ese muchacho solo nos estaba viendo la cara de tontos  
Mao: ¿que? –MENTIRAAAA, a el si le interesa que aprenda… creo; me entraron ganas de llorar al oírlos pero no lo hice- el no…  
Aion: si yo fuera tu guardaría silencio jovencita

Así estuvieron un buen rato, cuando acabaron mi moral estaba por los suelos o mas abajo quizás. Lo que mi mente ni con cualquier idea descabellada que tuviera, lograban que entendiera por que también lo culpaban a el, si yo hice esto sola. Cuando mis ganas de llorar se esfumaron salí, para irme a casa; casi me voy para atrás cuando los vi a todos sentados en el pasillo.

Mao: ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
Kei: no es obvio –evitaba verme y bostezo como si fuese un gato apunto de dormir-  
Ray: te estábamos esperando… ¿Qué paso?  
Mao: … -mi mirada lo busco rápido y por miedo a decirles lo que pasó- nada importante; van a llamar a mis hermanos  
Kei: ¿Qué no se supone que llaman a tus padres?  
Mao: Sesho nii y Yuko nii son nuestros tutores  
Kei: ahhhh… con razón  
Soul: ¿Seshonii? ¿Yuko nii? ¿Quiénes son?  
Kei: Sus hermanos mayores… muy agradables, no como otras –viéndome mientras se reia-  
Mao: … no es gracioso –despues de lo que paso adentro, ya no me quedan ganas de molestarlo-  
Seto: Bueno vamos, la comida que pedí ya se debió de haber enfriado

Lo mire mas incrédula de lo que ya estaba… después de esto ¿aun quiere que valla a su fiesta?

Ray: ¿Mao?  
Mao: yo… yo… quizás en otra ocasión  
Seto: De eso ni hablar; ya dije que iremos todos y eso te incluye a ti también –en eso hiso una mueca a los muchachos-

Cuando menos acorde Soul kun me había quitado mi mochila, Ray san me empujo un poco fuerte, y Tamaki san y el niño sirviente me sujetaron de manos y pies mientras me llevaron al auto de Kaiba. (limosina con todo y chofer)

**_#~ adentro #~_**

Kaiba: vamos a casa –hablandole al chofer- ¿esta listo lo que les pedí?  
hombre: Claro que si señor… su hermano lo reviso personalmente  
Mao: o-o-o-OI ya me metieron al auto suéltenme ya -dije mientras me retorcía entre ambos muchachos… ni que decir que Nakabobo fue el primero en hacerlo-  
Kei: tu mano… -dijo mientras Tamaki san me soltaba y junto a los demás veían la mano que "espina" aun sujeta (la mano con la que había golpeado la pared)-  
Mao: no es nada –trate de que me soltara pero fue un tanto inútil-  
Soul: se ve feo… ¿con que te golpeaste?  
Mao: no se –la verdad es que no medí mi fuerza con ese golpe- … eh golpeado varias cosas el día de hoy  
Seto: creo que no tengo nada para curaste eso en estos momentos –mientas buscaba en un compartimento dentro de uno de los asientos-  
Kei: *mientras buscaba algo en su mochila* valla que eres inútil… mira que no darte cuenta que algo te duele *saco un pañuelo grande de su mochila y lo puso alrededor de mi mano* con esto debe bastar hasta que lleguemos a la casa de Kaiba  
Mao: *aunque mi mano dolía poquito, resulto agradable… creo* ok *¿QUE? ¡¿DONDE DEJE EL AGRADECIMIENTO?* anno… *mientras llamaba la atención de todos* yo… te regresare tu pañuelo después *baka*  
Kei: déjalo así… no me gustaría llevarme tus gérmenes a casa, solo lávalo bien  
Mao: *estuve a punto de reclamarle eso pero recordé lo que los profesores habían dicho… mejor guarde silencio y le di un golpecito en la cabeza*… de acuerdo

Me tomaron de los hombros y comenzaron a tomarme la presión y la temperatura

Seto: ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas mareada?  
Ray: *viendo su reloj* su pulso esta aumentado *¿Y COMO NO? Si prácticamente los tenia encima de mi*  
Soul: su tempratura es normal *mientras comparaba su temperatura con mis mejillas* pero su cara esta algo roja *no hace falta q responda esto*  
Tamaki: necesita aire * con una libreta me comenzaba a "ventilar"*  
Mao: E-e-e-e-estoy bien chicos  
Kei: ¿como que bien? *mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me sacudía* ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO? Con ese comentario me hubieras mandado al hospital  
Mao: no tengo ganas de lastimarte *mientras trataba de que los demás no vieran mis lentes*  
Kei: *me sacudió mas fuerte y me apretó un poco mas los hombros* ¿¡ QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES Y Q LE HICISTE A MI KOHAI!  
Mao: yo no soy tu kohai *lo sujete de los dedos y los apreté tan fuerte que casi llora* y mas te vale q no vuelvas a hacer eso *lo solté y todos regresaron a sus asientos*

Al llegar lo primero que vi fue una casa enorme… creo que era tan grande como su ego; y al bajar varias chicas se abalanzaron sobre los muchachos.

Kei: oye, te noto un poco…  
Mao: ¿y la tuya? *mientras me burlaba del chico silicon… no lo dejare preguntarme sobre eso ni muerta*  
Kei: ¬3¬ no es gracioso *el sabia tan bien como yo q el era el único q no esto del amor nunca se le dio bien*  
Mao: si lo es *me encanta verlo enojado… asi q por eso hago esto seguido*  
Kei: que no *me encanta que funcione*  
Mao: ¿quieres apostar? niño bonito  
Kei: este…

Antes de q me diera cuenta todas las chicas ya me estaban viendo discutir con shota kun, no se por que me puse nerviosa cerca de esas chicas.

Maka (soul eater): ¿Quién es? *viendo a Nakawa… QUE DIGA NIÑO ESPINA, SI ESO, niño espina…bastante animada*  
Kei: le estoy ayudando con sus materias  
Soul: ella es la chica de la q te estaba hablando ayer  
Haruji (ouran host club): *examinado mi cabello* ¿te peleaste?  
Mao: algo asi *mi cara estaba roja*  
Kei: el peinado de perro afgano es el único q conoce ¬_¬ *es un maldito cuando se trata de venganzas*  
Maka: EY no seas malo con ella… esa no es forma de tratar a tu novia

Ambos nos paralizamos al oir eso… nos miramos un rato y volvimos a verla

Ambos: PRIMERO LA/O MATO, ANTES DE QUE ESO PASE  
Maka: o-o-Ok

Volvimos a vernos, y al instante de cruzar miradas vimos a otro lado

¿?: Maka san, estos 2 parecen casados en vez de novios  
Kei: TU CALLATE SILVER  
Silver (pokemon):cállame si puedes niño shota *al mismo tiempo lo piso con tanta fuerza q hasta a mi me dolio*  
Kei: WAHGGG… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *mientras saltaba en un pie y se sujetaba el recién pisado*  
Mao: un momento… Silver kun *aun q no lo conocía tenia q salir de una duda existencial*  
Silver: ¿Qué pasa? *obviamente molesto por lo q le dije*  
Mao: písalo de nuevo  
Todos: ¿Qué?  
Mao: písalo de nuevo… te daré lo q tu quieras  
Silver: Una consola portátil CPC (interpreten la marca original) con el juego de puchimon (interpreten la marca original)  
Mao: *saque ambos de mi mochila y se los mostré* son todos tuyos  
Kei: ¿¡ DE DONDE DIABLOS SACASTE DINERO PARA COMPRAR ESO?  
Mao: se lo quite el mes pasado a un idiota que iba pasando  
Silver: ¿es robado?  
Seto: ella es el brabucón de la escuela… por obvias razones le quita su dinero, su almuerzo y algunas cosas extra a los mas débiles

Las chicas se me quedaron viendo con los ojos de plato, bueno en algún momento tendrían q saberlo… creo

Silver: ¿Cómo se q no me lo vas a quitar después?  
Mao: ya lo termine… si quieres elimina la partida *100% real*

Silver kun no lo pensó ni 2 veces después de que dije eso y piso al niño shota con todas sus fuerzas

Kei: *gritando muy fuerte*  
Mao: *sentí q la sangre se me hacia de plomo y se quedaba en mis pies de golpe* tu… tu… tu eres…

**Fin del Mao pov **

Ed. Member (yugioh GX ed 3)

* * *

Y con esto oficialmente ya presente lo que había publicado en la otra pag. Asi que tanto este como mi otro fic van a tardar pues puede que demore en pensar bien lo que quiero decir o como escribirlo sin confundir a nadie.

* * *

Por otro lado les pasare los kanjis que tiene la palabra "Kei":

Kei-(啓)-Divulgar, abrir, decir.  
Kei-(景)-Paisajes, vistas.  
kei-(経)-Sutra, longitud, pasar a través de, expirará, urdimbre.  
Kei-(奚)-Sirviente, qué?, porqué?  
Kei-(圭)-Joya cuadrada, esquina, ángulo, filo.  
Kei-(珪)-Cetro de jade o comprimido (símbolo de autoridad).  
Kei-(契)-Promesa.  
Kei-(径)-Diámetro, ruta, método.  
Kei-(慧)-Sabio.  
Kei-(憩)-Receso, descanso, relax, reposo.  
Kei-(渓)-Arroyo de montaña, valle.  
Kei-(系)-Linaje, sistema.  
Kei-(継)-Heredar, tener éxito, parche, injerto (árbol).  
kei-(繋)-Atar, cadena, conectar, atadura.  
Kei-(荊)-Espina.  
Kei-(計)-Plan, régimen, parcela, medida [un quillan segun me ah dicho].  
Kei-(警)-Amonestar, mandamiento.  
Kei-(冏)-Claro, brillante.  
Kei-(勁)-Fuerte.  
kei-(勍)-Feroz.  
Kei-(奎)-Estrella, Dios de la Literatura.  
Kei-(溪)-Valle.  
Kei-(瓊)-Preciosa joya, joya roja. [este es el kanji correcto del nombre de nuestro prota]  
Kei-(硅)-Silicon.  
Kei-(磬)-Gong con forma de V.  
Kei-(綮)-Emblema sobre una bandera.  
Kei-(詣-Visitar un templo.  
Kei-(軽)-Insignificante, sin importancia.  
Kei-(謦)-Tos.  
Kei-(刑)-Castigo, penalidad, sentencia.  
Kei-(迥)-Lejos, distante.

Algunos Mao los usa para molestar a Kei, otros simplemente los usare mas adelante


End file.
